Back to normal life
by purplelittleninja
Summary: It's my first fanfiction and It's Percy and the rest pf the seven including Nico, Thalia, and Clypso going back to school at Goode but I promise it will be different "The night mares just keep getting worse and to top it all off I have to go back to school and act like everything is normal but it's not." Sorry not good at summaries. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

** Percy's Point of view**

The nightmares just keep getting worse. Last night I watched Annabeth fall off that cliff when she was blind and Bob wasn't there. As I watched all I could think of was I can't live without her. My heart would split into two if she died. I screamed for her to stop moving just hoping she would hear me. I as she fell I screamed her name until I couldn't no more. I can hear a voice saying "Percy! wake up baby please wake up!" Huh That kind of sounds like my mom.

"Percy please it's ok Annabeth is alive!" Said the voice. Oh it is my mom duh. Finally I open my eyes to find her in tears holding me and telling me everything is fine. But it's not fine I really do wish Annabeth and I died in Tartarus to save us the pain of flash backs. I hug my mom back and say "I am ok it was just a nightmare I am fine." She finally lets me go and I can see how worried she is about me and my mental self.

"It's time to get up for school anyways. Paul will drive you." Great another year at Goode and Annabeth won't be there. But on the bright side I can try out for the swim team. I hop out of my bed and quickly grab a pair of jeans and a shirt that I think is clean. I can smell blue pancakes being cooked so I quickly rush to the kitchen hitting something hard and hear an "omf!" I look down at Paul woops. He laughs "Good morning excited for school?" I can see something in his eye like he knows something that I don't I eye him and he gets up to walk in the kitchen. I keep seeing my mom and Paul giving each other looks like they are hiding something from me. Weird I think they usually aren't secretive. "Alright somethings up! Spill it you two." I point to Paul and look at my mom.

"Nothing is going on Percy. It's just how luck we are to have you home and safe." Mom says but I can tell she's lying because she has the look but I decide to let it go. I finish my food and grab my backpack then follow Paul to his White preis to head to Goode for senior year.

** Annabeth's pov**

I am so nervous that I will be going to Goode and well I worked it out with Paul and Sally that I can live with them for the school year, Sally told me about Percy's nightmares about Tartarus. Tartarus I shudder thinking about it. Sally told me about Percy's screams and how he sound like is in so much pain. I tell her that I have nightmares and flashbacks and barely getting sleep for being too afraid to sleep. All the seven including Nico and Thalia will surprise Percy at Goode. I quickly look at the clock to see it's almost time to leave so I quickly eat and start walking to school. I can't wait to see my seaweed brain again just thinking about him in my arms again makes me weak in the knees and makes my heart flutter.

I make my way to the front of the office to get my schedule and locker number. I find my locker quickly only to find a girl wearing a jean skirt that is way too short and a tight shirt. She has light brown hair and big brown eyes but wearing way too much make up and talking to some other slut with blond hair in a short yellow dress she has blue eyes. I make my way over and get to my locker and shove my books in it. I over hear the girls talking. "I hear Percy Jackson is back and is hotter than last year." says the Brown haired girl. I try to hold in my jealousy but failing completely and tune in to their conversation.

"Yeah I know Britney. I don't understand why he joined the swim team which is so lame. He should have been in football or something." Of course Percy joined the swim team even though I think it's cheating you know with being the son of Poseidon.

"Yeah I guess but at least you can see him shirtless." Britney says. I decide I had enough of listening to their conversation and quickly walk to my first class which is Paul's English class. Right as I run up to the door I ran to to someone and fall onto my butt."Sorry I didn't mean to." says a guy who then helps me grab my stuff off the floor. as soon as I stand and look at the face I see my seaweed brain and I see his eyes beautiful sea green eyes go wide and grins. "Wise Girl!" he yells causing everyone to stop and stare.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I hug him and hugs back and I pull him in for a long sweet kiss until we pull back to breath. he rests his forehead onto mine mumbling "I missed you so much." over and over. He kiss me again until I pull back and say "we are going to be late and it's our first day." he laughs

"Of course I wouldn't want the daughter of Athena to be late on her first day." he says with with a hint of humor in his voice and walks me into Paul's class.

As Percy and I walk into class every one stares some girls looked angry and some guys looked at me with hunger or looked at Percy with confused looks. Paul or looks at us and asks "why were you late Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson?"

"well Mr. Blofis you could of looked out the door to see why." Percy says with a smirk on his face and my face must of been beet red because Paul laughs nods says

"yes well sit down." we look over toward two seats in the back and a guy smirks and sticks his leg out and of course Percy trips and lands on his face. Everyone laughs while he get up and the kid who tripped him said "welcome back Jackson. Who's the girl?"

"No one you need to meet Dan." Percy says when you can tell he's holding back.

"come on Percy lets sit down." I say trying to distract him knowing he can badly hurt Dan. We sit and he scoots close and I leaned my head on him and listen to Paul's speech of what he expects of us to do. "No sleeping in my class." He looks directly at Percy who is already snoozing away. I hold back my laugh and smack him awake "wake up Seaweed Brain." he looks up confused and wipes drool off his chin and I laugh. English went back like a blur and we leave Paul's class while Percy follows me to my locker. "Anything else I should know Wise girl?" Percy asks.

"no" I say to him.

"Where are you staying and who else might show up?"

"I am staying with a friend from camp." not completely lying to him. "And the rest of the seven plus Nico and Thalia who recently quit the hunters.

" "Thalia quit the hunters? Why?" he asks as his brows furrow in confusion. "She was tired of everyone growing up around her and wanted to be with Jason more."I knew he kept thinking about how Thalia must be feeling about quitting Artemis and the hunters. "Is she ok?" I stare up and into his mesmerizing sea green eyes that never stay the same like the sea. He pulls me in for a hug knowing Thalia was upset but knowing she made a good decision but its hard seeing her look the way she feels.

"She will be fine wise girl. She maybe upset now but knows she can be almost normal with us and share some memories with us being in high school."

"Holy crap look who it is! Jackson is back and he better be ready for swim tryouts!" Percy and I both turn and face a guy who is about 6'3 and has dark brown hair and eyes. "Hey Mark! Long time no see and yes I am ready for swimming tryouts!" Percy claps Mark on the back and they give a "man hug" as Percy calls turns to me "Who's this Percy?"

"Why Mark that is Annabeth my amazing girlfriend who you thought didn't exist." I wave at him and say

"hello nice to meet you I am Annabeth Chase Percy's very real and existing girlfriend." Mark shakes my hand with amusement dancing in his chocolate brown eyes. "Nice to meet you and sorry for not thinking you exist."

"Not a problem. Come on seaweed brain I don't want to be late to Math with ." Percy looks at me and smirks at me then comes dangerously close to my lips with his. "Yes wise girl I don't want you to be late but lucky me I have the same class." I can feel his breath on my lips and he slowly closes the gap and kisses me it wasn't long but not short. He pulls a way leaving me breathless as always. He smiles and leads me to Mrs. Pam's class leaving Mark staring in shock at our public display. "Nice talking with you Percy see ya at tryouts!" Mark yell from some where behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note so I forgot this in my first chapter I don't own PJO or HoO series. So I hope you like this chapter it might take me a while to update because I am a junior in high school with tons of homework and have dyslexia so I might spell things wrong and I am sorry for that. Please review i'd love to hear your thoughts. Sorry about taking off this chapter and re posting it because I had major grammar problems and had to revise I will also fix my mistakes on ch. 1 as well. **

**Percy's Point of View **

I lead Annabeth to Math with Mrs. Pam who by the way is a very scary old lady. We make it in class just as the bell rang. Mrs. Pam looks at as with a stare that would chill you to the bone but thats just her personality, when I first met her I thought she was a monster but it turned out she wasn't. Annabeth and I head to the back of the class and I tuned out at "Good morning class." Annabeth slaps me awake and gives me the if you sleep in this class I will kill you look. And I know she would as I stare back at stormy grey eyes that are filled with love that makes my heart skip a few beats. When I don't see her I worry and think back to the days in Tartarus of her being blind and thinking I abandoned her until I see her enter the room and all my worries wash away at the sight of her or the sound of her voice. I finally force myself to look away and actually listen to the lecture of wait what kind of math class is this? Oh yeah pre - cal. what ever that is. The time ticks by and before I know it the bell rings. Annabeth grabs my hand sending tingles up my arm."come on seaweed brain I have to get to architecture and you to marine biology." Annabeth tugs on my arm and I fall out of my seat and follow.

"But wise girl I don't want to not see you for what like 45 minutes." I reply and her only reply was a roll of her eyes. I walk her to architecture push her against the wall to kiss her and well she can't resist any longer and kisses me back until she pulls away.

"Percy it will only be 45 minutes then it's P.E. which we have together oh, and Coach Hedge is the PE teacher he wanted to find more demigods and to also keep a close eye on the school since the most powerful demigods are going to be at the same school."

"No way coach Hedge. oh this will be fun." I walk away heading to marine biology telling myself Annabeth will be ok and we are going to be fine. When ever she's gone out of my sight a pain fills my chest and all I can think about is her.

I enter class two minutes after the bell rings and Mr. Roberson gives me an icy stare "Mr. Jackson don't make a habit of being late to my class." I only nod and make my way to Luis who is also on the swim team or will be on the swim team. Luis is kind of short and skinny but is wickedly fast in water. He has sandy blond hair with light brown eyes.

"Hey Percy how are you?" He asks

"Good Luis you?"I look at him in the eyes and notice a small bruise right above his left eye that looks fresh.

"What happened Luis? Was it Dan?" he looks down at the table and slightly nods his head in shame.

"He was upset that I talked to one of his new girlfriend named Liz and he punched me calling me stupid and a loser for being on the swim team. He said that swimming wasn't a real sport."

" That idiot thinks he's all that for being on the football team." I grumble on until Luis interrupts me

"So I heard Annabeth is real and not a figment of your imagination. When can I meet her?" I know he's trying to change the subject because Dan but it won't work on me.

"Seriously what happened with you and Dan did he say anything to up set you?" He looks wide eyed we both turn when we hear an "Ahem" Mr. Roberson is looking at us

"Please be quiet you two or it will be detention." We both nod.

We go on and on on stuff that I already knew and answered every question without hesitation. But all I can think about is Annabeth and keeping Dan away from her I could tell he loved the way Annabeth looked from the hunger in his eyes as they landed on her. I can't wait to see my other friends at lunch and introduce them to Annabeth. Although my choice of seating might change when the rest of the seven. Then I think about Leo and Calypso, I still feel guilty leaving her the way I did but I had no choice. No don't think about the past it will only bring back memories. I turn back and listen to Mr. Roberson, waiting to see Annabeth again.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's Point of View<strong>

I made it to architecture on time today and sat in the first seat that wasn't taken next to a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Hello" I say to her and she looks with a warm smile.

"Hi I am Tammy." She say while she pushes up her glasses. She holds her hand out and I shake it "Annabeth Chase." I say and sit down.

"Wait Annabeth are you Percy's girlfriend man I thought he made you up." I smile wide

"Yes that's me Iv'e already heard that from Mark." Tammy laughs and tells me all sorts of stupid stuff that Percy has done like being dared to stick a french fry up his nose then eat it.

"And Oh my God he did it I couldn't believe he did it I thought I was going to throw up!" Tammy can barely finish because she was laughing so hard.

"Oh that Seaweed Brain is so stupid sometimes." When I said that it only made her laugh harder. I am really start to like this girl. Oh Percy would be so happy that I made a friend and it turned out he was her friend too.

"So how long have you known Percy and when did you start dating?" She gets all serious and looks at me.

"Well Iv'e known him since we were twelve . We met at summer camp and started dating when we both turned sixteen.**(sorry I don't remember when they started dating)** but we hated each other first but soon we couldn't hide our feelings anymore." I smile then blush at the thought of our underwater kiss.

"Awe that's so sweet. So whats this mysterious summer camp Percy wont tell me."

"Its for ADHD kids who also have dyslexia. The camp directors are very strict because no one can visit if they aren't part of the camp." I smile up at her and think to myself if only she knew. We chat for a little bit until we are interrupted by the teacher Mrs. Milly talking about Greek architecture and our first assignment on building anything from ancient Greek to Roman. Oh this will be fun. The class goes by a blur and then it's time to go to lunch.

Tammy leads me to her table with Percy waving like a fool for us to go over there. I smile wide and run over to Percy, as I kiss him all my worries go away even the pain of remembering Tartarus.

"Wise girl this is Luis, and J.J. I guess you already met Mark and Tammy."

I nod and shake Luis's hand "Annabeth Chase" Luis smiles

"Nice to meet you. I was stating to think Percy used you as an excuse so no one would know he was gay or something." I bust out laughing so hard tears falling down my cheeks.

"Hey but know you know I am not gay or whatever you thought. Wise girl it's not funny!" Percy explains while turning a nice shade of red.

"S-Sorry Percy i-it's just so funny!" I am crying and my sides hurt from laughing so hard. Once I finally calm down we all start talking about our friends and stupid things Percy did.

"Remember when I judo flipped you and the shock on every ones eyes!" I say through fits of laughter.

"Wait you got judo flipped by your girlfriend!?" Mark says while laughing at Percy.

"Yes never underestimate Wise girl here or you won't see tomorrow after a fight. Plus I was shocked to see her after so long and the only reason she flipped me was that she couldn't find me." Percy says.

"Seaweed Brain I thought you died! of course I would do that to you after you disapeared for the secound time How could I know if you died or lived!" I am on the bridge of tears then the flash backs come. I must of been screaming because Percy grabs me and pulls me in a hug whispering "It's ok wise girl we are out. We are safe." Are we really safe? A monster could show up at any minute. I nod then pull away to find all three of our friends staring at us with shock on their face.

"Sorry it's just somethings happened to us that were pretty horrible." As I try to explain.

"It's ok you don't have to explain anything." Tammy reply's knowing something is wrong. We all eat in silence until it's time to leave I have Greek with Percy then gym then Science which we have different teachers.

We make our way to Greek and sit in the back. "I wonder how accurate this class with be." Percy says with amusement. I smile and quietly listen to Mr. Jones go on about the twelve Olympians.

"Who can tell me all twelve Olympians?" Mr. Jones asks and My hand shoots up as well as Percy's. Mr. Jones looks at us

"yes Annabeth Chase you may answer." I smile and start listing the names. Once I finished everyone stared at me in shook except for Percy who was smiling like the Seaweed Brain he is. The class went by fast then headed to gym class with coach Hedge. Right before we walked in Percy pulled me over to the wall and kissed me. It wasn't long but short in sweet.

" I love you Wise girl to hell and back." Percy said in the most quietest voice only to be heard by us.

" Me to Seaweed Brain to hell and back." He smiles as he presses a kiss on my forehead and lingered there until he pulled away. We walked in as coach Hedge yelling at Dan to quit picking on Luis.

"ALL RIGHT CUPCAKES!" Oh this will be fun. Percy stares at me with an excited grin on his face.

"Today we are going to practice sparing and my favorite Judo flips! Percy and Annabeth will show us judo flips and sparing you may use your weapons!" Coach yells. Percy and I walk to the middle with everyone watching and Dan laughing

"Like a girl can Judo flip a guy." Percy shakes his head and stares at me

"Ready Seaweed Brain" I say as I pull out my knew knife that Leo made for me. Percy smiles

"Ready to go down Wise girl?" He says as he pulls Riptide out.

"In your dreams Seaweed Brain." We both watch each other move then like the seaweed brain he is strikes first. Every one gasps at how Percy is fighting with force. We hold each other off and circling while throwing 's hard taking down someone you know every inch of and their fighting styles. It's almost like we know when the other moves before it even happens. Percy tries the move Luke taught him. He puts full force into the move making me lose my grip on my knife. I curse under my breath he hap his sward at my neck.

"Ready to give up wise girl?" Percy asks with pride.

"Dang Seaweed Brain you have gotten better." I narrow my eyes search for any flaw in his stance, his leg is off just by a little making it easy to trip him I quickly drop down and swing my leg at him successfully pulling him off his feet. I grab my knife pushing Riptide out of his grip and press my knife against his throat.

He laughs "OK you win!" I help him up then grab his arm and judo flip him. He lands with a loud thump. I turn to coach Hedge who is laughing.

"ok class that should be it for today!" Every one just stares in shock at Percy who is laughing on the floor. He gets up

"Nice one wise girl you've gotten better but, next time I won't let you win."He says . I roll my eyes at him but only makes him laugh harder. The bell rings

"Alright Seaweed Brain lets go." I say thankful it's the last class.

Science goes by like a blur with Mr. Weebly. The bell rings and I find Percy waiting for me to go to Paul's calls so we can leave. e hop in the car then Percy looks at me and pulls me against his chest as we ride to his apartment.

"So where are you staying wise girl?" Percy asks. I look into his sea green eyes

" With you! Surprise! Paul and Sally asked me if I wanted to for various reasons which you know the nightmares." He looks at me with his darn lop sided grin that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Really! So that what Paul and my mom were so secretive about." He looks at Paul who's trying to contain his laughter. We pull into the parking lot and make our way to the apartment.

We walk in"Mom we're home!" Percy says. Sally comes out of the kitchen

"OH! Annabeth it's nice to see you! We have the guest room all ready for you." Sally says while hugging me and grabs my hand to take me to the guest room.

"Nice to see you too mom. It's not like I am your son or anything." Percy mumbles with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes yes honey I missed you but I haven't seen Annabeth in a month when I see you every day." Sally replays to Percy who acted hurt by her choice of word.

"That hurt mom that really hurt." He sighs and follows us to the quest room to help me unpack. I have a feeling I made a good choice of living here because my fear has subsided of Tartarus from just being close to Percy. I now know what it truly means to be helpless not knowing when you will eat your next meal, worrying what your last word you say to your loved one. I can tell Percy hides his pain and fear with his actions when he thinks no one is looking you see pain on his face and the haunted look in his eyes. I feel like he is hiding something from me by the way he twitches his head to the side and wincing. Tartarus did something to him or the goddess who tried to kill us with poison her name was Akhlys.**(That's her name right? If not I will fix it)** I shake my head and start unpacking with Percy but every now and then I glance over at him to just see if he will show any signs that my suspicions are true, for his sake and mine I hope I am wrong.

**Authors Note**

**Haha Cliff hanger! Well how was that sorry about removing the chapter and re posting I had lots of mistakes but phew this took me a long time to write I hope ya'll like it please review I'd love to hear your thoughts. Katherington thank you so much for my first review and I will put Will in just for you. Who's POV should I do maybe Percy then Nico or who knows... Hehe you will never know. Just so Ya'll know I will never put Sex scenes in my writing but it maybe mentioned but I will not be graphic about it because well I am a virgin and I don't like how graphic some stories can be because it's just awkward. But anyway I will start on chapter three Littlepurleninja OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am happy to announce my Next chapter who's Point of view is a surprise to me and I think you will be too. Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan so there for I don't own PJO or BoO characters but I wish I did. So who will this surprise pov Drum roll please! And I do thank you for reading who ever you are. Smiles and rainbows to you all! (I am weird so deal with it) ;)**

**Thalia's Point of View.**

I know I joined the Hunters of Artemis but that was before I knew Jason was alive. I also miss the feeling of getting older and having a close to normal teenage life. I sat there looking up at the stars to find Zoe Nightshade's constellation remembering that day she died. Artemis gave her that place in the stars so she will be remembered and never forgotten. I know her story will be told for generations to demigods every where and she will live on because you never truly die until your forgotten and never spoken of again. I sigh knowing my choice to leave the hunters will turn out fine but, I can't stop thinking will I be remembered when I die of old age or killed in battle? You never know with being a child of the big three or any god. Our lives are always in danger just look at Annabeth and Percy for crying out loud all they attract is danger well Percy does oh don't forget he also radiates stupid from his head which is full of kelp. I laugh to myself knowing he would probably agree with me. I stop and think about how I will tell Artemis that I am leaving knowing I will miss my new family but staying away from boys might be too hard because I want to be married and be in love like Percy and Annabeth are with each other. It is also really weird that my younger brother Jason is now older that me and I can't let that happen. I decided that I will go to Goode with everyone I can't wait to see Annabeth and the Kelp head and every one else. I just know being with Jason and getting to know him better will be good for me plus I get to mess with Percy oh this should be fun. I look over at all my fellow hunters only Phoebe knows that I am leaving I see her walking around and she turns and we stare at each other she nods and give me a small sad smile. I get up and head to Artemis's tent. I slowly walk up to her.

"Yes Thalia what do you need dear?" she asks with suspicion in her voice.

I force myself to look her in the eye. "Lady Artemis I- I wish to leave the hunters." I sit and wait for he to speak oh this is torture waiting for her. She looks at me with a smile wait what a smile.

"Yes Thalia I knew this was to come soon after your brother came knowing you would want to age with him knowing you wont want to be the same age forever while he grows." Artemis says in a soothing voice. How can she be okay with this? How did she know?

"Lady Artemis how did you know this will happen at some point?" I say knowing she will answer in full honesty.

"I could tell by the way you look at your friends and brother wanting to grow up with them, and fall in love with someone. You have proven yourself worthy daughter of Zeus to be a hunter but you must follow your heart and do as you must. You are now leaving and I give you my full support as long as you visit me and the hunters because some will miss you dearly."

I can feel tears well up and slip down my cheek but they are tears of joy because she still will accept me to visit.

"Thalia you will always be counted as a hunter no matter what even if you leave immortality. You have a true heart that I know someone will cherish forever." When she said that the damn water works bust open. Artemis walks over to me and hugs me. Shes never done that to me with shock I hug her back.

"Thank you Lady Artemis." I tell her over and over again.

"Now Thalia you better visit or I will send the hunt on you. You may keep your bow as a gift from me. I wish you luck and hope you have a good time with your friends." I nod and say my good byes to all my fellow hunters and wish them well. I leave without turning back. I glance up at Zoe Nightshade's constellation and smile thanking her for the opportunity to be with the hunters. I now only have to worry about High school at Goode and all the awful things I can come up with to do to Annabeth's Kelp head.

**I know this is a short chapter but I just love Thalia now who should she meet and fall in love with (Nico is already taken by Will so not him) but should it be a moral or another demigod? Thalia's story of leaving Artemis turned out way differently that I thought and it really showed a different side of Thalia like her being afraid to die and not being remembered because the way I think about it is you never truly die until you aren't spoken of or remembered any more. Let me know what you think. Ah poor Percy I wonder what Thalia will do to mess with him. Now who's point of view should I do next? Littlepurpleninja Out! Make good choices and don't do drugs! **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so I have been really sick so that's why I am able to post so much and fix things. I really have no idea What Thalia will do to Percy yet so I am up for ideas. Is it sad that I don't remember any of the teachers names? haha oh well So Here is my next chapter Oh Gods I completely for got about Percy's swimming tryouts so I will put them in the morning before they go to school.**

**Percy's Point of View**

I help Annabeth unpack but I keep noticing her glancing up at me every so often. Oh gods has she noticed the pain in my eyes along with the wincing I try to hide it I really to. Apparently I pissed off more gods and goddesses but when I was in Tartarus I met the goddess Akhlys whom I may have tried to kill and would've if it wasn't for Annabeth. She speaks to me sometimes and shows my worst fear of losing my friends. I know I should tell her but I don't want to worry her and the others. Annabeth and I unpack her things without really speaking and if I try to ask her something she would say "shh! I am trying to think on where every thing goes because it needs to be organised." Oh gods she's perfect I can never stop thinking about her. The way she never brushes her hair unless she has a rats nest in it or how she always wears nothing flashy and never wears make-up but she is still beautiful.

"_See son of Poseidon look at the one you love because it maybe that last time she sees you alive before you take your last dying breath. I should kill every one of your friends and save the one you love last to kill as you take your last dying breath." _I could hear Akhlys say in my mind. I wince and grab my head as Annabeth turns to look at me. She quickly moves over to me with worry in her eyes.

"Percy whats wrong! And don't lie to me when you answer!" Annabeth yells at me. I look up knowing she will find out soon or later.

I sigh "It's... It's the goddess that we met in Tartarus who controls the death mist. The one I almost killed if you hadn't stopped me well she got really pissed off about the whole choking thing." I look away mad at my self from showing the pain.

"Percy why haven't you told me?" She asks me in a hushed tone. I look in to her eyes and regret not telling her.

"I didn't want you to worry about me knowing the nightmares you have." I answer but still don't know what to do "It's fine though Annabeth I promise." I look in to her eyes knowing she will leave it alone for now anyways.

"Kids dinner!" my mom yells somewhere from the kitchen. phew saved by dinner.

Annabeth and I eat like the meal would be our last because ever since Tartarus you never take food for granted. After my fourth plate of tacos two tacos a plate.

"Gods Seaweed brain how much are you going to eat?" Annabeth says while looking at me wide eyed

I smile "Why wise girl I eat until I am full and before you ask it takes awhile to get full." we just stare at each other and bust out laughing till our laughs turn silent. Mom and Paul just watch as Annabeth and I make fools of our selves.

Once we finished dinner we all get ready for bed. I get up slowly making my way to my room knowing what is about to come when sleep takes over. I change into sweatpants and take off my shirt. I hate wearing a shirt when I sleep I feel like they choke me. As I turn around and see Annabeth leaning on the door frame.

"Hey wise girl. What are you doing?" I study her seeing if anything is wrong.

She walks over to me and hugs me good night. I pull her head so her lips would meet mine. I don't know how long we were kissing and exploring each others mouths until one of us pull away. I lean my forehead on hers looking at her beautiful face as she closes her eyes savoring our closeness.

"I love you Percy." Annabeth says in a light whisper that only I could hear.

"To Tartarus and back Wise girl." She looks up and smiles that oh so beautiful smile that melts my heart and I fall in love with her all over. "Night wise girl try to get some sleep."

She looks at me with frightened eyes knowing what awaits her as she sleeps. "Good night Seaweed Brain."

I lay down closing my eyes as sleep overcomes me.

Once again I am by the doors of death trying to escape and Tartarus is there smiling down at me with a sward in his hand dripping in blood. As I look down I see Annabeth laying on the ground with her blood flowing around her. I try to scream for he but my voice is gone. Nothing left for me to live for anymore.

"Yes son of Poseidon you have lost everything you live for!" Booms Tartarus.

"No! ANNABETH!" I scream and scream knowing she will never wake up.

"Percy! Wake up we are safe we're safe! We made it out I am alive your alive!" I hear Annabeth's frantic voice. I open my eyes to find Annabeth crying.

"Annabeth." I mumble as I pull her in for a hug. I feel her warmth as we stay hugging and crying. Annabeth pulls me in for a kiss and her lips are so soft and so well known by mine. We kiss like it would be our last knowing it very well could be. We only pull away just to breath I don't even remember when we stopped but we fell asleep in eachothers arms.

**Line break of ninja skills **

I open my eyes and they immediately land on Annabeth. I watch as she sleeps gods she is so at peace with herself her face glows in the morning light like an angle. I smile at myself thinking about our future. Will we have kids? What will our wedding be like? Whoa did I just think of getting married and having kids with Annabeth. No thats a stupid thought of course we will get married I am actually thinking of giving her a promise ring soon I will have to talk to Leo about making one. Oh gods Leo is bringing Calypso to school as well I hope she has forgiven me after abandoning her. I look back at Annabeth as she stirs.

"Morning Seaweed Brain. Are you ready to see every one?" Annabeth mumbles into my chest.

"Yes I am Wise girl and good morning! Did you have any nightmares?"

"Nope did you after yours?"

"Not one bit." She looks at me with a huge grin knowing we had no nightmares being near each other.

We both hop out of my bed and get ready for school. Oh gods the school has no idea whats coming for them. With the most powerful demigods with five being from the big three adding a goddess in the mix. Who knows what is going to happen we maybe lucky the school won't blow up.

**All right here is the next chapter! I hope you liked it! And I know not my best ending but I didn't know how to end it. Plus I had a cat laying on my arm and typing away with his little paws. (my cats name is Booboo he may come up in my line breaks so will my dog Bella. Any ideas for some struggles for the fellow demigods might face? Oh and I will have a Point of View surprise for ya'll in the next chapter you might be shocked. All right Don't do drugs and make good choices! Littlepurplenninja OUT! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy Hera my fifth chapter! I know I got a review for Thalico but I am all in for Solanglo plus Will and Nico are too cute together to break them up. Anyways I had a dream last night and it inspired me for this chapter so I hope you enjoy. Written with Love and with a fluffy twenty pound cat by side. yes my cat is twenty pounds.**

**Nico's Point of View**

I can't believe I let Will talk me into going to Goode with everyone and not just everyone Thalia will be there with Percy and who knows what them two will stir up most likely break into a fight and then have to explain why the half the school is over flowing with water and charred. At least Will will be there I know it's crazy after the giant war with Gea Will and I started dating but, I can't help it once I see him he is like the light that can only pass through my shadows that keep me from the world. He is the only one I let get close to me he warms my cold dark heart by looking at me in the eyes those wonderful blue eyes. His touch sends warmth to my heart breaking down all the hurt and the shell I put up to protect myself before I let him into my life. I am sitting in my cabin knowing I will dread going to school after spending so much time in the Underworld with my father. I don't know why Chirion would allow five demigods of the big three go to one shool not knowing how many monsters will show up. I hear a knock on my cabin door breaking my thought as I slowly get up to open it and find Will looking at me smiling.

"You do know you can't hide in your cabin forever right?" Will says to me and I smile at him.

"Well I was hopping you would forget the whole going to school thing. I have a feeling there will be fights with the children of the big three except for Hazel but gods Percy and Annabeth! Don't get me started on Thalia with Percy we will be lucky if they don't blow up the school." I am practically about to beg him not to make me go but I will do anything for him.

"Nico it won't be that bad besides you will pick a fight with Thalia not just Percy that way you can have all your anger out by the end of the day."

"Fine whatever Will just so you know this isn't over!" I say as we become dangerously close I can feel his warmth wash over me.

"What ever you say but I know you can't wait to see our friends again even if you say you don't"

I sigh there will be no way to change his mind once he has his mind set there is no changing it. I don't know how long we stand looking at each others eyes until we are inches apart. My heart speeds up knowing we are so close together. One of us closes the gap and our lips crash together knowing nothing will be in our way to break us apart. I now know we were made for each other he his my light that leads me out of the shadows. We both pull apart for only air and stay tangled in each others arms and kiss like it would be our last knowing it could very well be. He is the only one who can get to me like this I hate it but love it so much because I never felt love like this since Bianca was alive there was Hazel but not like the love I share with Will. Will makes me feel alive plus he's much better company then some ghost or zombie. Knowing that some monster could come and end me when ever I won't be afraid because I have finally lived, Will has brought my dead self back from the grave and giving me life every time I see him walk in the room. We break away gasping for air after what seems like a life time of being in each others arms.

Will looks at me with such love I don't even know how I deserve him with me being the son of Hades and him being so opposite. "See it won't be that bad because I will be there and our friends." Will assures me.

"Still I hate the idea but for you I will go but, don't think this is over."

"Of course not." Will laughs and takes my had heading to the dinning pavilion. Maybe it won't be that bad but, I swear if Thalia shoots a lightning bolt at me or Percy drenches me they will feel the wrath of Nico di Angelo! Lets just hope that doesn't happen but with them two you never know what is going to happen. I look over at Will who smiles down at me and takes my hand as we walk knowing after dinner we will spend our last night of freedom together in my cabin. I am looking forward to spending more time with Will after dinner. Tomorrow will be a good day as long as I have Will by my side and I don't care what others think of our love because as long as we're happy and in love no one can judge.

**Ok I know short chapter but I felt like Nico has a right to have his own little chapter wrapped in love. I feel like this chapter should of happened earlier like before chapter four but oh well. Yes I also know that is a weird dream to have but hey I was thinking of how to put Solango in my story then this happened. I know some were requesting Nico and Thalia but I want someone who you would never think Thalia would fall for (He hasn't shown up yet but he will be a demigod who I have created) and they will be opposites. And I love Will so yeah. I am sorry if I disappointed anyone. I hope you liked this chapter I hope to get some action in soon but I really want to focus on our favorite demigods and what is currently going on in their lives but there will be action in like two or three chapters. I am up for any ideas you guys have. Word of advice: Have no one ruin anything and anyone you love with their thoughts because no one has the right to Judge what you love or whom you love because it is what makes you happy and happiness is more important than anything else. Please review I will love to hear you thoughts. Booboo the twenty pound cat and I wish ya'll love and happiness! Littlepurpleninja Out! thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I didn't write anything at all I have a huge physics project along with a research paper for English which is a week by week thing so I my updates will slow way down just to let ya'll know I haven't forgotten you or abandoned my story. But I am happy to announce it's all the favorite demigods to go to school! YAY! I hope you all like it. please review **

**I Don't own PJO or BLoO because well I am not that awesome and Rick Riordan's is who made all these lovely demigods.**

**Percy's Point of View**

Oh dear gods I can't wait to see everyone again I can't even sit still! Who knows what to happen!

"Will you quit moving around Seaweed Brain! You keep hitting my arm!" says a very any Annabeth.

"But Annie I can't! You have no idea how Sparkles will react you know she will electrocute me or some poor guy who messes around with her! And don't get me started on Leo he will probably burst into flames or Will and Nico will be making out all the time and no one wants to see that!" I am telling her with such oh I don't even know what I am saying or what is going on in my head

"Percy it's just school and Thalia will kill you if you call her Sparkles again remember last time when you did that and well you still have the burnt mark from her lightning bolt." Annabeth looks at me with the look 'you know better'

Paul pulls in to the parking lot and I jump out before the car even stops. I head straight for where we are supposed to meet everyone.

"Wait Percy! Slow down!" Annabeth yells from some where behind but oh well it's not like she will hit me for not slowing down.

I see Thalia and Nico yelling at each other with everyone else staring at them in complete boredom. I run up behind my two loving cousins and pull them apart.

"Hey sparkles! Death breath hows the family reunion going!" I say with as much enthusiasm as possible.

Thalia turns around to stare at me and if looks could kill I would have dropped dead when she first turned around. "Don't call me Sparkles Kelp head you remember last time I shocked you that was low power how about I try high voltage!"  
>"What ever you say Sparkles you can try but I doubt you can shock me right now because well we are in public."<p>

"Want to bet Kelp head!"

"Guys! Knock it off you can kill eachother later or we are going to be late! Hi Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, Thalia!" Annabeth screams as she walks up to where we are.

"All right you heard the lovely Annie lets go Sparkles. Hey sparky want to spar at gym because coach Hedge is the gym teacher."

Jason smiles wide and shrugs "Yeah and why is coach Hedge working here?"

I tap my finger against my chin "I think it's to make sure we don't blow up the whole school by accident of course."

"All right lets go I really don't want to be late on my first day." Piper says

**Oh look a Line break of awesomeness!**

It turns out that all of us have Greek and gym together I think maybe more but Hazel is a freshmen and so is Nico, Will and Frank are Sophomores, Piper, Jason, Leo and calypso are Juniors, then its Thalia, Annabeth, and I are seniors.

**I had missed some classes in the last few chapters but here are every ones schedules:**

** Percy: ****English with Paul, ****Math with Mrs. Pam, ****Marine Biology , ****Lunch, ****P.E. Coach hedge, ****Science Mr. weebly, ****History with Mr. Martin, ****Greek Ms. Barns**

**Annabeth: ****English with Paul, ****Math Mrs. Pam, ****Architecture Mrs. Milly, ****Lunch, ****P.E. Coach hedge , ****Science Mr. Weebly, ****History Ms. Hal, ****Greek Ms. Barns**

**Thalia: English Paul, Math Mrs. Pam, Weather, Lunch, P.E. Coach Hedge, Science Mr. Weebly, History , Greek Ms. Barns**

**Piper (skipped English ll and is with Paul in English lll), ****English with Paul, ****Science Mrs. Rockenstine ( I had a teacher who had this name in middle school), ****History Mrs. Middle ,****Lunch, ****P.E. Coach Hedge, ****Math Mr. Turner , ****Weather Mr. Allen, ****Greek Ms. Barns**

**Jason: ****Math Mr. Turner, Science Mrs, Rockenstine, History Mrs. Middle, Lunch, P.E. Coach Hedge, English Mr. Wilbur, Weather Mr. Allen, Greek Ms. Barns**

**Leo: ****History Mrs. Middle, ****Math Mr. Turner, ****Robotics Mr. Middle, ****Lunch, ****P.E. Coach Hedge, English Mr. Wilbur ****, Science Mrs. Rockenstine, ****Greek Ms. Barns**

**Calypso: ****History Mrs. Middle, ****Math Mr. Turner, ****Robotics Mr. Middle, ****Lunch, ****P.E. Coach Hedge, ****English Mr. Wilbur, ****Science Mrs. Rockenstine, ****Greek Ms. Barns**

**Frank: ****English Mr. Wilbur, ****History Mrs. Middle, ****Math Mr. Davis, ****Lunch, ****P.E. Coach Hedge, ****Art Mrs. Milly, ****Science Mrs. Rogers, ****Greek Ms. Barns**

**Will: ****Science Mr. Frazer, ****Math Mr. Davis, ****Wheel Mr. Larry, ****Lunch, ****P.E. Coach Hedge, ****History Mrs. Middle, ****English Mr. Wilbur, ****Greek **

**Nico ****Math Mrs. Nestle, History Mr. George, Wheel Mr. Larry, Lunch, P.E. Coach Hedge, English Ms. J., Science Mr. Curt, Greek Ms. Barnes**

**Hazle**** History Mr. George, Math Mrs. Nestle, Wheel Mr. Larry, Lunch, P.E. Coach Hedge, English Ms. J, Science Mr. Curt, Greek Ms. Barnes**

I am a little nervous to have Sparkles in almost every class because well we fight a lot and well that includes weapons. But oh well I know she is having a hard time with leaving the Hunters and Artemis so I have to watch what I say around her. I look at my group of misfit friends knowing we will stand out and walk with my arms around Annabeth and Thalia. We all walk in the school doors with every head turned to look at us. Piper held on to Jason because well she is a daughter of Aphrodite and Hazel holds on to Nico in one arm and the other wrapped around Frank. Leo and Calypso holding hands. I noticed Calypso looking around with open eyes trying not to miss a thing. Now that I thought of it she has never stepped foot in a school before and now all the guys have their greedy eyes on her.

"Percy does everyone stare at you like this because it's kind of creepy?" Hazel asks in a small voice

"Nah it's only when they first see you plus your associating with me and well I am not the most popular because I am on the swim team."

Piper looks at me with shock "Just because you on the swim team makes you unpopluar? I thought if your on a sport team that makes you popular?"

"Nope only football, basketball, and baseball are counted as 'Cool' so no plus I just seem to piss anyone who is well popular or powerful so no one likes me that much." I shrug knowing that's not all as to why I am picked on it's because I have ADHD and Paul is a teacher and he is my step dad.

"Oh Well I have English with Paul so I am with you guys bye Jason I will see you in science." Piper kisses Jason and slowly walks away from the others.

"Leo try not to catch anyone on fire okay?" I yell at Leo as I walk with Thalia, Annabeth, and Piper.

"Yeah yeah Jackson don't blow up any toilets!" I shake my head oh gods this will be fun I can't wait till gym to let of the extra energy that is bottling up inside.

"Lets go Seaweed Brain." Annabeth grabs my hand and Thaila's to pull us towards Paul's class.

"Hey Kelp head."

"Yes Sparkles?"

"Air disasters are better than sea disasters." Oh that little! Urg she just had to say that to me before class.

"Do you want to go Sparkles? I have to disagree with you." I give Thalia my best this isn't over look.

"Dear gods guys! You are worse than two year old's!" Annabeth yells at us as we open the door to class. I smile at Thalia and my lovely Annabeth.

"Wait till P.E. Sparkles we will finish this argument."

"Bring it on Kelp for Brains." We stare at each other as we enter. This is going to be a long day.

**Once again I am so sorry it took me so long to update! School is a pain in the butt and well one of my family members is having some serious health issues (My sister to be specific) And My updates will probably slow way down until I get my failing Spanish grade up and I have a portfolio to do to send to the Art institute to try and get in. I also have three projects to do two being in English so I hope I can update in a week or less but we will see. I had major writers block while writing this so hopefully I wont have any more. Thanks for reading I love all my fellow readers! Please review I would love to hear your thoughts. Who's POV should be next? Maybe Calypso... *Hint* *Hint. Well until next time have a nice weekend and days at school. Littlepurpleninja out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh I can't believe I forgot to update things have been kind of messed up. I had an IV infusion for my bone disease to make me stronger so I have been really tired and very sore. I also broke my rib so I have been a little unfocused. I have had a really bad writers block and I didn't know what to write But thanks to Angelicat2 who gave me ideas for who's POV I should do. So thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Calypso POV**

The mortals world is so different than what I thought of it to be like. I mean I got visits from several different gods and read books from the mortal world but still who knew that they had a box that produced moving pictures that is called a TV well that is what Leo called it anyway. I walk into my first class with Mrs. Middle with Leo. I finally get to learn more the crazy mortal world. I think back to my time on my beautiful island I was so lonely and only wanted someone to love me back that was until Leo came. He saved me from that prison and he loves me because he came back on Festus and saved me. I gave up immorality for him (I have some healing abilities and some charmspeak but nothing like Piper that the gods had let me keep) I even got my weapon which is my all time favorite gift it's a bow that is pink with a refilling quiver filled with pink and black arrows (given and blessed by Artemis).

"Whats going through that pretty head of yours?" Leo asks as we weave through other kids.

"Just thinking about us and how much has changed. I mean this is so not what I expected I mean I read books and stuff but I never expected the mortal world to be like this." I know my eyes are wide with worry.

"You will get used to it Calypso now lets just worry about being on time to Mrs. Middles class." Leo grabs my hand and pulls me along.

Once we make it to history it was seconds before the bell rang. I find two seats in the back and pull Leo to sit down. The class goes on and on about the 1920's which is by far my most favorite topic of all time although Leo was already asleep by 'good morning class'. The class goes by really quick well for me any way I love learning about the funny mortals they sound like the gods when they fight over some stupid ideas.

The next class go on really quick and robotics was amazing when you have Leo who is the son of Hephaestus. Lunch was next and well I was dying to see how Percy and Thalia were doing by being in close proximity of each other for longer than ten minutes.

I spot Jason and Piper sitting at an empty table with Hazel, Frank, and Nico.

"Hey Beauty queen! Sparky how was your first class?" Leo yells even though we are sitting next to each other.

"Leo I told you don't call me that!"

"But Pipes it suits you."

All the sudden we hear yelling. "Perseus Jackson! Thalia Grace! What have I told you! Stop yelling at each other and trying to kill each other it's getting annoying!" Oh gods what did they do. We all turn around and bust out laughing because well Annabeth has Percy's ear in one hand and the other holding Thalia's.

"Wise Girl! Ow! You are going to pull my ear off! Please let go!"

"Promise to behave?"

"Yes I do as long as she does!"

Oh poor Percy Annabeth has the death grip on his ear and Annabeth is barley holding Thalia's. They walk over to us. Annabeth lets go of Thalia but is still holding Percy's ear.

"Oh unfair please let me go please! You know Sparkles started it!" Percy blurted out and well Thalia hates being called that.

"I TOLD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Percy's eyes widen with false fear.

We all laugh until Leo my idiot boyfriend fell out of his chair.

"So what did you two do to make Annabeth pull you in by your ears?" Jason says while trying to stop laughing

Annabeth answers "Well these two idiots got in a fight about who's dad is better then Thalia shocked Percy and Percy exploded Thalia's water bottle and then well it turned into them chasing each other then grabbing each others hair screaming bloody murder until I came." We all stare at the two who are staring each other down if looks could kill they would both be dead. If anyone didn't know them they would think they hate each others guts but it's just their love hate relation ship.

"Well I am going to get food because I am starving!"

"You are always hungry Kelp-Head." Percy get's up then turns and heads to the lunch line.

"What I am I ever going to do with him." Annabeth mumbles under her breath. We all laugh for like the tenth time in the last like ten minutes. until we all hear a scream that sound like someone who is broken and has been to Hell and back. Percy. Annabeth stands up as every one else and we see Dan standing over Percy laughing he must have triggered a flashback of Tartarus.

"Oh gods Percy! Leave him alone Dan you don't know what he has been through!" Annabeth yells as she runs to Percy who holding his knees rocking back and forth while muttering about something that must of happened.

Annabeth kneels down to Percy carefully so she wont scare him even more. whispering soothing things she looks over to Piper asking her to charmspeak to him so he will calm down. we all block peoples views from what is about happen. Piper bends down Jason holding her hand because she hates use her Charmspeak but it was the only thing to calm him down this was the worst flash back I have ever seen Dan must have said something bad to trigger it.

I turn to Dan "What did you say to him!?" I ask trying not to yell but failing miserably.

"Calm down you bitch I told him to go to hell because he is stupid and said something about his old step father um whats his name oh yeah Gabe." Wait what Percy had another step father before Paul.

"You did what!" Annabeth screeches. She must know something about Gabe and my curiosity gets the best of me.

"Who is Gabe and what did he do to Percy?"

"Oh you don't know well I think its time for every one to know about this broken idiot before you knew him **(Warning may trigger because in the Percy Jackson books it doesn't say what happened between Percy and Smelly Gabe so if you don't like any kind of child abuse I would skip this part.)** Gabe as you know used to beat him and" Annabeth cut him off.

"Don't you dare speak about what happened to him! How do you know anyways he never told anyone except me and only his mom knows!" What happened I wounder why he never told any of us.

"Oh shut up dork! I think his friends deserve to know how messed up his life really was."

Percy stood up wiping his eyes staring at Dan with a hurt and angry eyes. He walks up to Dan hand shaking as he points his finger "Don't you dare speak about my past you may know but don't speak of it!" His voice was shaky. What caused this side of Percy to come out.

"Oh you know I know because I used to live next to you. Did Gabe rape your mom in front of you? What did he use to beat you up I know he threw beer bottles at you because I heard the glass shattering. I also know he had his buddies over to help hold you down so he could" He was cut off by Percy punching him in the nose.

Oh gods was Percy sexually abused did he get deep cuts from the beer bottles that were thrown at him? So many questions went through my head as Annabeth started crying as Percy left the lunch room.

"Jason, Leo, Frank, and Nico can you follow him please he can't be alone right now." Annabeth says as she runs to the girls bathroom we all separate following Annabeth and the boys to find Percy. **Bet you didn't see that coming. I am thinking of writing a fanfic. of Percy growing up with Gabe and Sally but no demigod stuff.**

**Jason's POV.**

I used to envy Percy but now I am scared to know what happened in the past I know Tartrus was bad and Pecy said he would never tell of what really happened except he told us that they were tortured down there. I never would have thought that Percy the savior of Olympus was abused by some step father although he didn't know he was a demigod until he was twelve. Percy said that Sally only married smelly Gabe to protect Percy by hiding his sent from monsters smart but very stupid.

"I think I found him!" Frank yells from the boys bathroom and well it's not hard to tell the bathroom was flooded. We all walk in and gasp as we see Percy the once strong funny person to a broken teen who is swaying back and forth crying on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest.

"Percy are you okay?" Nico asks in a small voice.

"Yeah I am fine leave me alone please." Percy replies but never looking up. I think back to the time Piper said something about Percy's scars saying that they looked like a human with a knife did them but I remember telling her that it was probably monsters. Then Piper said that Percy's reply was some scars will never heal no matter who or what did them. I still can wrap my mind that Percy was abused if that Dan kid was right I now know he was hinting at sexual abuse.

"Percy what Dan said was he right? Did your step father hurt you?" I ask and well I am scared out of my mind to know the truth.

Percy looks up and what I saw was shocking his look is different from the haunting look he gets when he thinks or has a flashback of Tartarus they were full of hurt and anger I only see that look when Annabeth is hurt. "I don't want to talk about it but yes." Percy says in a small voice. We all look in shock. I never would of though because Annabeth said he was funny and laid back go with the flow kind of person not some one who was scared of going home each night know what is to come.

Leo looks at Percy with shock "Why did you not tell us? Is that why you and Annabeth never you know did it?"

"Leo!" Frank yells because the look on Percy's face was even more broken and worried.

"Yes that is why and as I said I don't want to talk about it plus not all of it was true like the thing about my mom." Well at least that was cleared up because I thought about how it would be to see that especially if it was your mom. But oh gods that's why they don't go to far Percy is scared of being hurt again.

Percy lifts his hand up and well it was to late to move because the water pushed all of us to the ground and dragged us away before we even asked any more questions then we hear more sobbing and the water moving around angrily as Percy's emotions change like the ocean. We all sigh and we will wait until Percy decides to open up and tell us his cold past maybe Sally would tell us. I want to help him but I don't know how.

**Okay guys I know a depressing chapter but I wanted to have a little more drama in the story and I feel kind of bad for Percy now but I feel like this is what happened to Percy while being in the care of Gabe so I am very sorry plus I wanted Dan to know about Percy's past for future purposes that I can't tell you. But my writers block is gone! But dear lord this was a long chapter. Oh and please stop asking for Thalia and Nico to be together I don't like the Idea of them together so please stop asking. I am thinking of Percy's POV next and I am thinking of starting another story but don't worry I won't abandon this story. I may want to warn you the next chapter may have trigger warning! I want you to know I may be failing like three classes so I might not update again except for my first chapter of my new story which I am almost finished with. Please bare with me and please don't hate me for not updating on time. Lots of love and thanks for reading, Littlepurpleninja. Please review I love all the comments thanks to all who have commented because you all kept me writing. Littlepurpleninja out! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I am back on this story I had writers block. But I am back! I had to write a persuasive essay about convincing an 8th grader not to drop out of school before high school and my demon English teacher quit so yay! okay any way I have a question for my lovely readers I am looking for a really good fanfiction to read about Percy being a soldier and meeting Annabeth of course but I can't find anymore than Eagle and Trident (I think that was the name) and it was really good. Any suggestions? Well enjoy reading **

**Percy's POV**

I can't believe Dan brought up my past that I have put way behind me so no one will ever know that part of my life. I fell into Tartarus which is my worst experience yet other than the thought of losing Annabeth and, Gabe. God I hate that bastard for bring up those awful years before I knew I was a demigod, I remember those memories of Gabe and his buddies beating me and touching me when mom wasn't home. I never told anyone except for mom and Annabeth. I ran into the bathroom as all the memories bombard me and something explodes which is probably the toilets but I don't care. The sinks are vibrating as my anger increases, water imitating what I feel violence and pain. I hear foot steps and "I think I found him!" it was Frank. Gods why can't they leave me alone maybe it's time to let it out Tartarus and Gabe, all those built up emotions could make me unstable and dangerous when I am around water. I can't stop the sobs racking my body demanding to let the tears flow. I rock back and forth trying to calm myself down. The water swashing around me helps but it's moving around turning and swaying like before a storm.

"Percy are you okay?" Nico says he almost sounds scared.

"Yeah I am fine, leave me alone." I am not fine and everyone knows it. Those memories won't leave like scars do over time I will carry them with me forever. I won't ever forget Tartarus or Gabe. I know he is gone now turned to stone but he is still in my head.

"Percy what Dan said was he right? Did your step father hurt you?" Jason says. I know he knows about what Gabe did all because of Dan.

Gods I look up and they are all staring up at me waiting to answer I guess I have no choice. "I don't want to talk about it but, yes." I barely am able to admit it. I hated myself every time he touched me and did to me that made myself think I was disgusting.

"Why didn't you tell us? Is that why you and Annabeth you know did it?" Of course Leo would ask and I hate to admit he is right. I don't want to rush or be touched like that for I don't know how long. I am okay as long as clothes stay on.

"Leo!" Frank yells. I am getting angry and upset with them why can't they listen I don't want to talk about it!

"Yes that is why and as I said I don't want to talk about it plus not all of it was true like the thing about my mom." There I admitted that I was abused sexually even at least I think I know Gabe didn't rape my mother it was never in front of me. I raise my hand and the water follows me will and pushes them all out of the bathroom because, knowing them they won't leave me alone. The water still moves and sways as I cry into my arms. I finally let it all out Tartarus, Gabe, and worry of losing Annabeth knowing it could happen again.

**Annabeth's Pov**

Oh Gods I ran into the bathroom and cry my eyes out. I can't believe Dan would do that to Percy knowing it's a really touchy subject I have to call Sally and tell her to pick him up. I think we should ask the gods for a house closer to camp with a force field. Not a bad idea I will ask everyone later.

"Annabeth!" I hear Piper running into the bathroom followed by everyone else. "Is it true with what Dan said?"

"Yeah it is Piper I wish it wasn't because he won't-" Sobs erupt from me "He won't do it with me because of what happened to him. I mean I want to wait after marriage but even then I am scared he won't" I just said one of my worst fears of never being with Percy fully when we get married.

"You know he just has to forgive and forget Annabeth. He won't always be that way and you know that. I see him look at you and I bet he wants to be with you like that when he marries you. He just has to heal thats all he hasn't really had time to heal because of the quests he had to save the world. And twice might I add." Thalia says knowing every thing already because she's the closest to a sister to me and Percy.

"Thanks Thals we should go find the boys and take Percy home. Maybe watch some movies." Everyone nods and we search for them and well it wasn't very hard. All the boys were soaked and water was flowing out of the bathroom. I want to cry all over again knowing Percy is in there alone trying to calm down.

"Did Kelp- Head send you out?"

"Not funny Thals. I have never seen him this way even during flashbacks. He seems so hurt." Jason says looking down.

"Well why wont we all get Percy and Piper can charm speak him into calming down and take him home?" I watch as they all nod in agreement and stand up. We walk in and well it looks like a freak'n hurricane blew over. Percy is sitting with his knees pulled up hugging them close to his chest as he cries. Ever heart broken sob breaks my hear in two. I quickly run up to him whispering calm words to him.

"It's okay Percy" I say over and over to him until he stops crying as he looks up at me. What I saw is not the Percy I knew it looked like he just had a flashback because his beautiful sea green eyes were lacking their brightness. I look at Piper and nod to let her know to star charm speaking.

"Percy it's okay. We are going to go home and relax." I almost relax gods Piper is good I can see the water slowing down it's movements. I feel Percy relax under my hand.

"Ready to go Percy?" Hazel asks. She looked upset I know they bonded when Percy was at Camp Jupiter. They became good friends after their quest together.

"Yeah I am. How about a movie day?" Percy croaks out his voice raw from crying.

"Well what are you waiting for Kelp- Head get off the floor!" Ah Thalia got to love her.

"What ever Sparkles."

"Don't call me that or any stupid nick name!"

"Pineconeface, airhead, Sparks, Sparkles." Percy says only angering Thalia more.

Jason moves in front of the two and claps "Okay! if you two three year old are done lets get out of here and start the movie day" Got to love Jason he knows when to break them up plus he is immune to Thalia's shocks.

"Fine!" Both Thalia and Percy yell. They really are like twins. We all gather our things and walk out of the school. I am going to punch Dan when I see him. I knew he was Percy's neighbor but I didn't know he knew. I will make him pay for what he did although, I can see a new acceptance in Percy's eyes like they have brighten from their dull color. Maybe he just needed to let it all out and forgive and forget like Thalia said, whoa I just thought Thalia was right but I won't tell her or it will feed her big ego. I also realized I thought about of Percy and I's future together, I smile to myself knowing I love him with all I have.

"What are you smiling about?" Percy says as he puts his arms around me.

"Our future together." I whisper. I turn and look into Percy's eyes that swam with emotion, I see what Thalia was talking about.

"And what about our future will we have kids?" Did he just say kids? He was really thinking about that after what just happened. I haven't really thought about that but I do see us having kids together.

"I think so but how can you think about that after what just happened?" I couldn't help but ask. He just smiled and stopped in front of his car. He turns me around so I am facing him his mouth so close to mine that I can feel his breath.

"Because I love you Annabeth and now it's time to forgive and forget. Only Gabe because well I don't think Tartarus will leave my mind just yet." His lips brush against mine as he talks. I can't take it anymore and close the gap. He deepens the kiss and slowly opens the car door with out breaking contact. Gods he is my every thing the only reason why I am still sane. He slowly pulls away and looks deeply into my eyes and smiles. "I love you Annabeth."

"I love you too."

"Are you two done because I fell like puking!" I roll my eyes oh Thalia.

"Yes lets go I want to watch a move!" Leo yells bouncing up and down.

"Okay okay meet you there?" Percy says

"Yeah" Franks replies they all turn and go to their cars. I hop in and turn to see Percy starting the engine.

"Are you okay Percy?"

"Yeah I am fine upset but fine. I will get my revenge on Dan tomorrow."

"Alright. I can't wait to see that happen." He laughs and sighs looking over at me.

"I love you so much. To Tartarus and back." Oh gods I love him with ever fiber in my body.

"I love you too." I am looking forward to my future with him and I can't believe I am thinking this but I thank the fates for giving him to me because he is all mine. I know we will always love each other no matter what.

***Cracks fingers* Well how was that? I know Percabeth fluff *sigh* Can't get enough of it. I think this was one of my favorite chapters. I can't believe I am almost to chapter ten! Okay should I do the movie day or skip it and have them go to school? I love the saying Forgive and Forget because sometimes that is all you can do to move on with your life. Please review I would love to hear you lovely thoughts! Well I think that's it for my authors note! Make good choices don't do Drugs! Lots of love Littlepurpleninja. **


	9. Author's Note please read

**Okay so I hate it when authors do this but it is kind of needed because I wrote chapter nine and when I went to save it I got logged out and now I have nothing. So I have wasted three almost four hours of writing wanting to finish my chapter before homework. Has this ever happened to anyone? **

**Because I am now very very pissed off right now about my chapter not being saved so please bare with me. I know I haven't updated in forever. I wrote almost 2,500 words in my chapter and now it's gone. I am on the verge of tears. So I am going to call it a night and do homework I will try and update tomorrow after school. **

**I am changing the plot to an anti bullying thing because I am fed up with people bullying and being bullied and I know others are too so there will be possible trigger scenes/ chapters and I want to show what it does to people so I am going to use Percy as an example because even the strongest people can't protect themselfs from words and others. There will be NO deaths of characters so don't worry about that. **

**Alright I will post my chapter tomorrow after school and pry to the lord all mighty that it won't be deleted. I am very very sorry guys please forgive me or hate me but I swear I will make it up to you maybe two chapter updates? I might type on my phone to help write faster. I swear on the River of Styx that I didn't make this up because I am tearing up from losing my super long chapter. **

**Lots of Love and please don't hate me for not updating and re writing the chapter, Littlepurpleninja. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay guys so I was able to finally post and rewrite this chapter after it deleted on me. So YAY! Alright please forgive me about not updating school is awful and I want to go to contest for band so I have to be passing all my classes to go. Well here is that much needed chapter enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

After leaving school we all went to my apartment and have a whole Disney movie marathon. I sat on the couch with Annabeth who's leg is touching mine and it send warmth all over my body. She is like the sunshine that breaks out of the gloomy clouds that brings warmth and happiness. Thalia sat on the floor with Jason, Piper, Leo, and Calypso, Hazel sat on Franks lap on the recliner. After the fourth movie was over Thalia looks up and has that evil grin she gets when she has an idea.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Every one groans but we all agree. "Okay um... Percy truth or dare?" Oh she knows I won't back down from a challenge.

I give her my best 'bring it on' look "Dare."

She smiles then looks at Jason. "I dare you to eat the old sandwich that Jason left on your fridge two weeks ago but only a bite."

Oh gods I think I am going to be sick that sandwich has green fuzz growing out of it on the corner. I slowly get up and grab the sandwich which I am dreading to take a bite of. Annabeth looks grossed out and kicks Thalia. "Sparkles you will pay for this." I take a bite and gods I thought I was going to puke.

"Ew! I can't believe you ate that! I think that was there for three weeks not two since I left it here." So now he decides to tell me! I run to the bathroom and throw up because lets face it I don't want that in my system.

"Fine Jason Truth or dare?" I say as I walk back into the living room.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take a bite of the sandwich that you left here so you can learn to never forget your food." Jason takes a bite of that nasty abomination of food and did the same thing I did. Pay back!

Jason comes back and looks at Leo. "Leo truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Piper put a dress and make up on you and you can't take it off until tomorrow or before you go to bed."

Piper smiles along with Calypso. "What why would you do this to me Jason I thought we were friends!" We all laugh as Piper grabs Leo with Calypso in tow to Annabeth's room. We wait for a few minutes and when they came out lets just say I wasn't expecting what I saw. Leo was in a pink sparkly dress with a pink tiara that says 'Beauty Queen', Pink eye shadow, and a small high heels. We all bust out laughing, tears were flowing down my eyes and my stomach started hurting.

"Le- Leo! I am sorry to do this to you." Hazel stutters and takes out her phone that Leo made one for each of us. We hear the click of the camera "This is going on the demigod facebook page!"

"What Hazel no! Not fair it was a dare!" Poor Leo.

I start laughing even harder "It was a very good dare if I say so myself good one Jason!" Before Leo could ask Hazel truth or dare the door opens.

"Perseus Jackson! Why did you leave school early?" Oh crap I forgot I never called mom.

When she walks in with Paul they both gasp looking at Leo. "Oh dear gods Leo what are you wearing?" Paul says while my mom starts laughing as she takes a picture.

"Sally please no pictures Hazel posted one already and I know you can't get enough of my handsome self. And this was a dare so don't think of anything different Paul!"

Annabeth laughs "Leo you are not handsome your pretty and any guy would fall head over heels for you!" We all start laughing again until out laughs became silent.

"Sorry Leo but I need a picture for myself and Percy should we print and frame it for a keep sake?"

"What NO! Percy say NO! Please I am begging you!"

I just laugh and shake my head. I couldn't do that to Leo.

"So kids are you going to tell me why you left school?"

I clear my throat "I had a little breakdown at lunch because this kid who was our neighbor, spoke about me being abused by Gabe and he knew about me being you know..." I couldn't finish because every time I thought about all those nights when mom wasn't there I feel disgusted with myself.

Mom starts crying and Paul looks confused because we never really told him all the details of me being abused sexually. Mom takes Paul's hand and leads him to their room to explain everything. Everyone is quiet until Jason "I think it time for us to leave. Well lets go back to camp see you at school Percy."

"Oh wait guys what if we asked the gods about a safe house that is close to camp and school with a barrier to keep the monsters away?" Annabeth says.

Piper smiles "That's a great idea! How about we ask over the weekend?"

"Yeah sounds good well bye every one see ya at school." They all leave leaving Annabeth and I sitting in the living room waiting for mom and Paul to finish talking about my awful past.

**Sally's POV**

I get to my apartment and hear laughing so I know Percy is safe, I sigh in relief. I thought something bad like a monster came or they had a new quest when I got the automated call from the school saying he wasn't in class. I hope he has a good reason for skipping along with everyone else.

I open the door "Perseus Jackson! Why did you leave school early?" I yell as I walk in the living room and well I wasn't expecting to find them laughing at Leo who is in a pink sparkly dress. Paul gasps while I start laughing "Oh dear gods Leo what are you wearing?" I take my phone out and take a picture.

"Sally please no pictures Hazel posted one already and I know you can't get enough of my handsome self. And this was a dare so don't think of anything different Paul!" I only smile.

Annabeth laughs "Leo you are not handsome your pretty and any guy would fall head over heels for you!"

"Sorry Leo but I need a picture for myself and Percy should we print and frame it for a keep sake?"

"What NO! Percy say NO! Please I am begging you!"

Annabeth laughs "Leo you are not handsome your pretty and any guy would fall head over heels for you!"

"So kids are you going to tell me why you left school?" I am worried about this answer maybe I don't want to know.

Everyone stops laughing and looks down at the ground and Percy swallows before he spoke "I had a little breakdown at lunch because this kid who was our neighbor, spoke about me being abused by Gabe and he knew about me being you know..." My eyes went wide I haven't told Paul about Percy being sexually abused so I take him to our room.

"Sally what else do I not know about Gabe abusing Percy?"

I close my eyes and sigh mentally preparing myself for the memories and tears. It's not easy knowing when you were at work and you didn't know your child was being sexually abused by something or someone you thought would help protect him. I thought he would be safer and he was from monsters but not the monster who I thought wouldn't hurt my baby boy. "Percy was sexually abused by Gabe and his buddies when I had later nights working and I didn't know until he left for Camp HalfBlood. I was selfish because I knew about Percy being a demigod and kept him with me for as long as I could. I didn't want to lose the only thing that made me feel loved at the time. That is why I married Gabe because he smelled and would hide Percy's demigod smell from monsters." I close my eyes waiting to hear what Paul had to say. And it was true about what I said, I was selfish and kept Percy all to my self because he would love me no matter what and wouldn't leave me.

"You are not selfish. You did the right thing because he wouldn't be the boy he is now. If you think about it what happened to him just made him stronger even if it was terrible. You wanted to feel loved and that is okay and he doesn't hold what happened to him against you. I love you Sally and never again you will feel like you aren't loved because you have me." I can't believe what Paul said about me not being selfish. I cried in his shoulder think how amazing it is that I found him. Things will get better I know it.

Oh how I was wrong.

**Okay guys am I forgiven? Why does Sally think she is wrong? I would love to hear your thoughts and Ideas. Please be patient with me I am doing a lot of school work and contest for band is coming up so I have to be ready. Did I ever tell you my older sister is getting married in April so I am busy bee trying to help my sister and get my brides maid dress altered. Okay enough of my rambling. Please review because I love all your wonderful thoughts they make me so happy because I know you are reading. Good luck with the rest of the week guys Lots of love, **

**Littlepurpleninja.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys here is my next chapter and I can't believe it's chapter 11! Thank you for even reading I know my posting habits have been awful but I am trying and well I do have a life other than writing my thoughts. I am writing a five page paper in English so please bar with me I haven't even started and two- three pages are due Monday.(sshhhh I get extra time on writing assignments so it's really due on Wednesday.) Okay enough of me just rambling time for a chapter!**

**Percy's POV**

Gods I hate school even more now than I used to. Dan has made it my living hell and I have already been there. I hate the whispers that are going around about me or the evil looks on Dan's followers. They talk about my past around me like I am not there and well I fell like I did when I first got to camp Half-Blood, I hate myself all over again. They don't know when to give up. If it wasn't for my friends and my amazing Wise girl, I would go crazy.

I go to my class and while heading to my seat Dan trips me. "oopps didn't see you there." everyone laughs.

"Sure you didn't Dan." I stand up and take my spot between Thalia and Annabeth. Paul gives me a look before going on about something that I didn't understand. I am zoned out until a piece of paper lands on my desk I open it and look what is written on it.

_Does you new step dad beat you too? I know my dad want's to visit you again. sadly he is in jail. Wait until lunch looser I have something waiting for you._

I crumple the paper and look to Dan knowing it was him who wrote it. His dad was Gabe's best friend but never hurt Dan he came to my apartment to do things he wouldn't do to his own family. I hate Dan with a burning passion.

"Percy what is it?" Annabeth asks

I look at her "It's nothing I promise." I know she is not convinced but she lets it go. For now anyways.

The bell rings and the next two classes go ticking by, before I knew it lunch was here. I walk to the lunch room only to be surrounded by Dan and his followers.

"Dan leave me alone I don't want to fight."

He only laughs and tries to punch me but I moved quickly out of the way. A few of his buddies grab my arms to keep me from moving. Dan moves in front of me and gets a few good punches in until I get better footing and kick him in the stomach.

"You will pay for that Jackson!" I roll my eyes and kick behind me hoping to hit one of the guys holding me. I hear the awful sound of my foot meeting someones leg. They jock lets go of my arm and falls down holding his leg.

Dan lunges for me again and hits me pretty hard in my nose. I hear the crack as his fists makes contact with my nose. I quickly return it and head into the lunch room. I see my table with my friends and sit down. Everyone gasps.

Will is the first to speak "Percy what happened? Lets go clean up your face as well."

"Dan and his followers is what happened but no worries I broke his nose in return."

Will, Nico, Jason, Frank, and Leo walk me into the bathroom when I saw my reflection I wince.

Will cleans off my face and examines my nose "I have to put back in place so this is going to hurt."

Will looks at me "Just do it." I grit my teeth as Will grabs my nose.

"Okay 1, 2, 3!" The sickening crack echos through out the bathroom. I hold back my scream and groan.

"Ow."

Jason laughs and Leo looks like he might puke. "That was nasty."

I look up and smile "Easy for you to say. Thanks Will."

Will nods "No problem."

We all walk out of the bathroom and sit down. "So Kelp Head hows the nose?"

"Shut up Sparkles."

Nico looks around "Hey Percy I think you made more enemies." Pointing to the 'Jock' table with more sport player.

"Great more of Dan's followers." I say in a sarcastic voice.

Jason looks over "No worries Percy we got your back."

I nod my head and stare back at the table full of Dan's followers and find Dan who is staring daggers at me.

**Dan's POV**

I glare at Percy as we make eye contact with hatred. He is the one that put my dad in jail once his step dad Gabe left, they found out about my dad and Gabe's doings. It's all his fault my mom left my dad and took my away from him. My mom took me away once she found out what my father was doing to the little boy who I once called my friend. It's his fault and I am going to make him pay.

"So Dan what are we going to do to him?" One of my friends ask I look to see it's Nick.

"Well Nick we are going to make his life a living hell until he breaks." We all laugh knowing it will be easy to do so, we have seen his weird break downs if you bring up hell or anything of that sort. Like in Greek we were talking about Tartarus and he broke down. His girlfriend Annabell or something like that was in the bathroom at the time and his friends made everyone leave the class even the teacher. I am going to find out about Percy's mysterious past and make his break into pieces. Revenge will be sweet.

**Paul's POV**

I will need to tell Sally whats going on with Percy. I have just witnessed my son being bullied by the kid named Dan. Some kid keep talking about what happened in the lunch room that brought the great hero of Olympus in tears. I never knew what really happened between Percy and Gabe, it's hard learning that your new step son was abused and now I witness him being bullied. No one should have to go through that because we are all human and do the same stupid mistakes, so no one has the right to down grade someone else. I am worried about Percy because I have a feeling he is depressed ever since he came back from Tartarus he wont even tell Sally what happened down there, he would only say 'there is a reason that no one should come back alive from there.' I will have to keep an eye on him because I can see how everything that has happened to him has caught up to him. I just hope he doesn't to do anything stupid that could put himself in danger.

***Cracks fingers* Okay this was kind of a short chapter but it leads up to whats next. I think you all can guess what might happen (No he does not kill himself I couldn't write that because Percy is my favorite. so no worries) Please review and until next time have a good day(s)**

**Love, Littlepurpleninja**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my gosh I didn't realize how long it's been I am so sorry guys. I have had a lot of stuff happening and my aunt died of lung cancer on Monday so I haven't been in the right state of mind. I even had a awful writers block for this story. **

**Percy's POV**

Everyone decided that we are going to ask the gods about a safe house close to camp and school. Hazel hopped in the car "So is it really okay to just walk in and ask the gods for a house?"

I smile "Yes it is! They owe us after all that we did for them. I saved their sorry asses twice so I have a feeling they will give us that safe house."

Everyone laughs as Thalia says "You got that right!" After laughing and the pain from laughing we make our way to the empire state building. We all hop out of the car going inside to the front desk.

I walk up "I need the key to the 600th floor."

"No 600th floor kid."

I smile and pull out riptide "I have saved the gods twice already, now give me the key."

He swallows and gives me the key. "Have a good day."

I usher everyone to the elevator and wave to the man at the front desk "I wouldn't have gone that far is you just gave me the key." Leo laughs along with Thalia.

Hazel gives me her disapproving look "Did you really have to pull out your sword on him?"

Annabeth snorts "He punched him one time when the front desk man wouldn't give him the key."

Piper and Jason laugh "Why did you punch him?"

"He was being so annoying I mean I just saved Olympus the first time." Annabeth rolls her eyes. Saved by the bell, we made it to Olympus. We all walk to the throne room slowly admiring Annabeth's work.

Will whistles "Man Annabeth your doing a great job rebuilding Olympus." Annabeth smiles as she listens to Will. I grab her hand as we knock on the door to the throne room. It opens to all the gods arguing about gods know what.

Zeus looks over "Every one shut up! What is it children?"

Frank is the one to speak "We would like to ask for a safe house close to camp and school."

Zeus snaps his fingers fingers "Done! Here are the directions, now leave we have business to finish." All the gods wave and go back to their argument as we leave.

Nico laughs "I thought that would be harder than it was."

"Yeah it was, I wonder what they are arguing about." Piper says while swinging her and Jason's hands.

Leo raises both of his hands "I don't care what they were arguing about because we have a house to move into!" He starts running to the elevator.

We all walk to our cars and drive to our new house. We all had smiles plastered on our faces. We made it to the safe house and lets just say, holy crap this house is amazing! It was two story, large windows, and it looked like it had several rooms for each of us. We park our cars, stepping out with wide eyes. I walk up and open the door and gasp. The inside was amazing a stair case was located on the right, a open concept living room and kitchen with everything that you could need. All the furniture was modern with the colors of black and white, a large flat screen was over the fireplace.

I look up at Annabeth then everyone else "Want to go see our rooms?"

Every one snaps out of their trans and Piper smiles "Yes lets go!" and she goes running towards the stairs with every one in tow. I find my room which happens to be right next to Annabeth's and open my door. I have to say the gods out did themselves. My room was a mural of the sea with sea creatures and the floor was dark wood, a bed with a dark brown frame and a blue bed spread, a huge fish tank built into the wall with different types of fish, and I even had my own bathroom! I had a dresser and a huge closet filled with all my clothes.

Annabeth walks in "You have to come see my room!" She looks around "Wow your dad did really good making your room, I think it's better than Jason's." I followed Annabeth to her room. It had light grey walls and soft carpet that you could sleep on. It had book shelves filled with a ton of thick books, there was a desk sitting by the window with a really comfy looking chair, her bed had a light brown bed frame and a light purple bed spread. Annabeth smiles as she plops down on a orange bean bag "Isn't it perfect!"

I smile at her "It fits you and any child of Athena." I sit down next to her in the other bean bag. Annabeth stands up and sits in my lap. I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Don't you have to tell your mom and Paul that you are moving here?"

I mentally face palm "I will tell her later because right now I have a beautiful blond in my arms."

Annabeth smiles and turns around to face me "A beautiful blond?"

I smile and tap her nose "Yep."

She leans down and presses her soft lips to mine. Our lips move in rhythm as our kiss grew more passionate. Her hands move through my hair as mine tangle in her golden hair. We both pull back after several minutes for a breath. I close my eyes as I rest my forehead against hers. "I love you." I whisper to her.

"I love you too." She whispers back to me. I smile and press my lips against hers again holding her close never wanting to let her go. I smile against her lips as we remove layers of clothing.

**Okay! So as I said I will not write lemon scenes so I will leave that to your imagination. I just love Percabeth moments! I am once again so sorry for not updating sooner. I will write everyone else's POV about their rooms in the next chapter. Please review I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys I am having a really bad writers block with this story if anyone wants to help with some ideas I am up for it. I have had my third cup of yummy coffee so I am now ready to get writing away with Pandora blaring in my headphones! All right as promised I am doing all the other amazing demigods room. Enjoy! With a virtual cup of coffee! **

**Disclaimer: I own non of the PJO characters **

**Jason's POV**

I run up the stairs following Piper to her room. I walk in blowing out a whistle, this is defininetly not a daughter if Aphrodite's room. The walls were a light green color with white carpet, her bed frame was a light brown with intricate weaving on the headboard, brown bed spread with accents of green with cream colored pillows, she had a desk with a laptop and a huge closet filled with a never ending supply of different clothes, ranging from casual to over the top fancy. I look over a Piper who is looking around her room and fiddling with different items she found. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her "This is not a daughter of Aphrodite's room and with no pink what so ever."

She turns around to face me "I know right! I want to see your room!" She grabs my hand, pulling me to the room next to hers.

I hesitate before opening the door and well holy crap it was amazing! The walls were electric blue and clouds were painted on the ceiling. I scan the room looking at my bed that has a dark blue and grey bed spread with a dark bed frame, a desk matching my bed frame with a new expensive looking laptaop. The ceiling were high so I could fly around. There was four beanbag chairs in front of a Playstation 4 with any thing that you would want with it. "Wow. This is amazing." I open a closet and find clothes all ready there.

Piper smiles "It is. I think I am going to check out the kitchen. Want to come?" I nod as the thought of food made my stomach growl. We pass by Annabeth's room and I could not believe what I heard, laughing and well lets just say they weren't quiet. Piper squeals and smiles widely. "Piper you Aphrodite is showing." She gasp and stomps down to the kitchen.

"You know I hate it when you say that!"

I smile and laugh as we raid the pantry.

**Thalia's POV**

I gasp as I walk into my room and tears form in my eyes. Artemis must have designed my room. It had a mural of the forest on the walls with a silver moon above my bed. I had a silver bed spread with midnight pillows and my bed frame was black with a silver deer on the headboard. I had a desk, different bows and arrows that did different things, a TV mounted on the wall, a closet full of clothes, and items that would need for a quest. I sat on my bed wondering if I did the right thing by leaving the Hunters. I found a note on my desk and realized it was from Artemis and the Hunters.

_Thalia,_

_I know you left the hunters to find a purpose in your life, to find why it's worth living in this cruel world. You wish to be remembered and never forgotten by the people you love. You want to find the one person who will cherish you until the day you both pass, and one day I know you will find that one special person that you would do anything for. I want you to know that you will never be forgotten and you will always be loved even when it doesn't look like it. I hope you love the room that I designed for you because I had to fight with Zeus to get to design it. You have my blessing to use the hunters bow and a blessing of wisdom when times are tough. _

_You will never be alone, Artemis and the hunters P.S. Phoebe says hello and kick Percy's ass for breaking her bow. _

I laugh at the ending of course Phoebe wont let that go. Percy and her were fighting and he broke her bow with Riptide on accident. I let the tears fall and reread the letter over and over again, until the paper is worn down from my hands and tears. I look around my room and smile at how beautiful it was.

**(Okay I am not writing about what everyone's room looks like. Just base it off their personality) **

**Percy's POV**

I hold Annabeth in my arms and I can't help but admire her. She smiles at me and kisses me on the lips for like the hundredth time in the past hour or two. "We should probably go down to eat and everyone will be wondering what we are doing."

I smile at her and sit up, handing her clothes as I get dressed. "Well I am starving so I agree with the food part." She laughs and mumbles something about me being a Seaweed Brain. We walk hand in hand as we sit in the kitchen and come to everyone smiling or laughing.

Piper smiles wide "It took you long enough!" Annabeth and I both blush.

Leo laughs "Well lets just say next time you want to keep it a secret brush your hair and don't be so loud!"

Annabeth covers her face and sits down "We were that loud?"

Everyone just looks away trying to hide their giggles and Calypso pats Annabeth on the back. I groan as I sit down "What are we eating?"

Hazel smiles "I am cooking some Italian since Nico and Will requested it."

I look at Nice who has Will's hand in his and smile. He finally is showing affection to Will in front of people now. "Awe Nico look at you showing some kind of emotion!" He gives me the 'I will kill you' look.

"Want to go Fish boy?"

I laugh "Fish boy?! That's the best you got sunshine?" Wrong thing to say because he tackles me out of my chair. "Ow!"

Everyone sighs "Really guys can't we have one day with out either of you three fighting?" Piper points to Thalia, Nico and I

"Hey I haven't done anything to them yet!" I look at Nico who is holding me down with an evil grin on my face and he returns it.

We both say at the same time "Air disasters suck!" She screams and yanks out her bow and notches an arrow.

"Take that back!" She fires an arrow at my face and I quickly move to the side.

"Nope! Sorry Air head no can do." I run behind Annabeth and Nico sits by Will.

"This isn't over Jackson or should I say Shrimp-"

I quickly interrupt her "DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT!"

Leo laughs and yells "SAY IT!"

"Shrimp dick!" Every one laughs at the nickname.

Hazel falls off her chair "Where did that nickname come from!"

I groan and cover up my face "I was swimming one day and a shrimp swam in my pants."

Thalia starts laughing "And when he got out the shrimp started moving and he screamed like a little girl yelling 'Get out! Get out!' over and over again. He had to talk to the shrimp for an hour because it was traumatized." After that no one could keep their straight face and fell over laughing. Frank joined Hazel on the floor clutching his stomach and Leo banged his hand against the table.

Calypso fell backwards over her chair "Oh my gods I can't believe I missed that!"

Annabeth tries to calm down but couldn't "I was and oh my gods Percy I am sorry but, we will never let that down! You sounded like a girl and you yelled at the poor shrimp and had to apologize to it."

After several minutes of uncontrollable laughter dinner was ready. Hazel made which is Parmesan chicken with Alfredo sauce on noddles. We all went silent as we ate. Holy crap who knew Hazel could cook because she is AMAZING! Almost everyone had seconds or thirds before we were stuffed. I lean back and rub my stomach "Man Hazel that was really good. I think you have satisfied my never ending hunger."

Will laughs "Percy your stomach is just a big black hole that sucks up everything and anything that is edible. You are never full for long."

"Well Will for your information I think my black hole is content for the moment."

Thalia smirks "I give it twenty minutes before he is hungry again."

Annabeth laughs "Your on! I say ten."

I look at Annabeth "Really Wise Girl your making a bet. I am very hurt that you think I eat that much."

"Sure you are. I bet your mom would agree with me."

I was about to speak when Annabeth says "Shut up shrimp dick." Once again everyone laughs and I glare at Thalia.

"You will pay for bringing that up Sparkles."

* * *

><p>Line break!<p>

* * *

><p>We all decide to have a Pixar movie marathon. It was like four in the morning before we all passed out on the floor, couch, and chairs. I woke up to Leo cuddling me."LEO GET OFF!"<p>

Leo doesn't move but mumble "No a few more minutes Calypso. Me sleep'n"

Hazel sits up and looks over then busts out laughing "Awe Leo and Percy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Shut up Hazel. LEO GET OFF ME I AM NOT CALYPSO!" I push Leo off me with a thud as he hits the floor.

He jumps up catching on fire. "What! What happened!" Frank yelps and scoots back.

Annabeth sits up "What time is it?!"

Will looks over at the clock "About eleven thirty. Why?"

"We missed class!"

I laugh "Annabeth it's Saturday."

"Oh... Sorry must have been a bad dream."

Thalia was the next one to get up "You dream about school? Wow Annabeth that is just sad." I laugh but stop when Annabeth holds her knife up to my neck.

"I am sorry Seaweed Brain what are you laughing about?"

I gulp "Um... Nothing."

She pulls her knife away "That what I thought."

Nico glares at everyone "CAN YA'LL SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!"

Jason laughs "I am so sorry sleeping beauty." Gods does Jason have a death wish?

Nico glares "Don't call me that!" Nico shadow traveled out of the room, probably to his room.

Will rolls his eyes "well I am going to go back to sleep." He lays down and falls asleep. I lay down next to my Wise Girl and hold her against me.

She rubs circles where my Achilles heal was. I shiver as she does. I look into her grey eyes "I love you."

She smiles "I love to too." She lays her head on my chest. I close my eyes once again sleep takes over.

**Well I think this was a okay chapter but not my best. It is a little longer but I think I could do better so that will be my goal. Please review and I will be updating a lot this week since it's Spring break. My sister is getting married next month so I may not be able to update since I will have family members visiting that I see like once a year or two. So please don't get upset when that happens. I will be updating all of my stories this week multiple times so be ready to read. If anyone has some ideas for this story I am up for it because I have really bad writers block for this one. Until next time have a virtual warm hug and a cupcake. **

**Love, Purplelittleninja**


End file.
